Mojo (Mojoverse)
| HistoryText = Early Life Mojo is part of a race spineless beings from a planet later named after him known as Mojoworld in a pocket dimension dubbed the Mojoverse. The race were slowly driven insane by waves of energy ("Television Signals") from another space/time continuum somehow scattered throughout their timeline. The were bombarded with images of strange "Demon" like creatures. It would take centuries (of their time) for them to discover the origin of these transmissions. Mojo's race did not evolve much because of their inability to stand upright, until a scientist named Arize developed exoskeletons that allowed a fast technological revolution. However, some members of the race refused to use them and called themselves the Spineless Ones. Instead, they used motorized platforms to transport their bodies. They also became the rulers and demanded a race of slaves to do all the tasks they could not or would not do. Arize created the slaves, humanoid beings, using genetic engineering and basing their appearance on the "demons" of the Spineless Ones' nightmares. Unknown to the Spineless Ones, Arize secretly planted the seeds in their genetic make-up to eventually turn on their masters and rule Mojo-world justly. Arize was banished by the Spineless Ones when he refused to build weapons for them. Mojoworld The power structure of this world was based on the television industry and Mojo became their leader by controlling it, along with the slave trade. Mojo named the world after himself; 'Mojo World' and the universe the 'Mojoverse'. His followers, including Warwolves (vaguely dog-like metallic beings with the ability to kill people and take over the remains of their bodies as skins), became known as Wildways. Mojo also has a chamberlain, an android named Major Domo, who oversees Mojo's financial records and relays Mojo's commands to his servants. Major Domo is completely loyal to Mojo, but often obeys with sarcastic comments towards Mojo. Major Domo is sometimes assisted by the panicky female android Minor Domo. Longshot One of the slaves Mojo had ordered, Longshot, became one of his best stunt performers. However, Longshot disagreed with the rules and led a rebellion (most likely motivated by the death of Jackson, a fellow stuntman). Longshot was captured and had his memories removed, but managed to escape to earth, followed by bounty hunters. On Earth Longshot found allies in the form of Dr. Strange and the human stuntwoman Ricochet Rita and they managed to defeat Mojo, driving him back to his own world. Longshot, his friend Quark and Rita returned to the Mojoverse to free their fellow slaves. Longshot's mission failed and they were captured by Mojo. Longshot was brainwashed again, while Rita was tied to the bow of Mojo's world-traveling ship, serving as a guide. In an alternate future, Mojo had Rita transformed into an insane warrior/mage named Spiral and she was sent back in time to capture or kill Longshot. Mojo captured Psylocke, who had been blinded, and implanted bionic eyes in her original body. Much later it was learned that the eyes Mojo gave her were in fact interdimensional cameras allowing Mojo to record and broadcast all she could see. Psylocke was rescued by the New Mutants, and she aided both the New Mutants and the X-Men before officially becoming an X-man herself. It was later revealed that Betsy's body retained robotic eyes, as her consciousness was put into the body of a comatose Japanese assassin.Shortly afterwards, Mojo sent Longshot to Earth where he joined the X-Men as well. Mojo had planned on enslaving the X-Men by turning them into children, but the New Mutants managed to free them and together they forced Mojo to flee again. Still Mojo found out that the adventures of the X-Men shot the audience level to top ratings; which increased his political power. X-Babies Mojo also manipulated the X-Men member Rachel Summers into working for him, but she soon escaped after realizing she was little more than a prisoner. Further setbacks began as Psylocke's broadcasts stopped when the X-Men were presumably killed by the Adversary, but Mojo wanted to have footage of the X-Men to improve his ratings, so one of his assistants came up with a possible solution; create versions that could be controlled. Many different versions of the X-Men appeared before him, but he considered them all failures and ordered their death except the X-Babies. The X-Babies were an immediate success but they rebelled almost immediately and escaped taking Rita with them. The Agent Mojo hired "The Agent" to capture the X-Babies after they had escaped to Earth-616. The X-Babies were rescued by the mutant Shadowcat and her team, Excalibur. Her teammate, Rachel Summers, freed Rita from the form of the Agent. Though the X-Babies were free, Rita remained bound to Mojo's contract. The X-Babies agreed to return to the Mojoverse in exchange for Rita's freedom. Rita elected to accompany the X-Babies back to the Mojoverse as their guardian. X-Umentary To compete with a show about chickens, Mojo, with Spiral and the Major and Minor Domos, went to Earth to make a documentary on the X-Men. He was bored of their mundane antics, until the battle in the Danger Room. But they had the camera the wrong way. But the crazy footage was a success bringing in millions of views. Abcissa Mojo reappeared along with an alternate version of Jubilee. Mojo had kidnapped Jubilee, taking her to the "Big Crunch", the end of time where all matter would collapse. Jubilee agreed to be Mojo's slave if he wouldn't interrupt the Crunch. Older and renamed Abcissa, she kidnapped her younger self and took her to the Crunch.. Wolverine appeared with a missile and defeated Mojo. Since Jubilee refused Mojo's offer, Abscissa's existence was nullified. ... Mojo II Eventually, Longshot returned to free the slaves and deposed Mojo, with the help of Mojo's upright, more human looking (although yellow) clone Mojo II. However, Mojo II turned out to be just as bad as his predecessor and Longshot had to defeat him as well. After Mojo II was ousted Mojo reclaimed his position and became the leader of Mojo World once more. The Agent was rebuilt by Mojo and given his own persona. The Agent was sent to sign the hero Wonder Man to a contract, and he succeeded. However, Mojo was enraged at Wonder Man's screen test performance of Shakespeare, and Wonder Man was fired. Slay-Per-View Wolverine was kidnapped to star in Mojo's in Slay-per-view, battling alongside the X-Babies. Youngblood Mojo arranged for the Youngblood and X-Force to team up to take on The Four Dazzler was revealed to ha be the Agent is disguise. After Mojo II was ousted Mojo reclaimed his position and became the leader of Mojo World once more. Mighty 'Vengers Mojo never learned from his mistake concerning the X-babies and would create more X-Babies, who also rebelled. Eventually all of the X-Men had X-Baby counterparts on Mojo-world, and they all rebelled against Mojo and fled to an area he could not reach. He also created the Mighty 'Vengers (child versions of the Avengers) to finally stop the X-Babies once and for all. Of course, the Mighty 'Vengers, being essentially of the same moral fabric as their adult counterparts, turned on Mojo and defeated him. Finally, he created toddler versions of all of the Marvel supervillains. These characters are still employed by him although some of them were more intelligent and may even compete with him for dominance of Mojo-world. Exiles The Exiles made a deal with Mojo: in return for Longshot's help, Mojo receives broadcasts from all over the multiverse through the Exiles' Crystal Palace. Mojo reappeared along with the previously vanished Nocturne and Juggernaut, using a "Jean-Bomb" to turn the X-Men into babies, and after his defeat, a guilt-ridden Juggernaut decided to try to become a better person and left with him. M-Day However, he was later asked for help by Beast on creating a cure for after M-Day. Bobby and Sam in Mojoworld Sam Gutrie and Bobby da Costa are taking some time off when they are whisked to Mojoworld to make movies for Mojo. ... Development Hell Wolverine was brought to Mojoverse to star in his vary own tv show. Spider-Man and Wolverines Adventure in Time! Mojo sent Wolverine and Spider-man on an adventure through time, trying to boost his ratings. After being sent from the age of the dinosaurs to a dystopian future, Spider-man and Wolverine confronted Mojo and defeated him before being returned to their own time. ... Avengers of the Supernatural Mojo abducted the Avengers Unity Division from the Avengers Mansion creating the Avengers of the Supernatural. Once in Mojoworld, both teams were made to take part in a reality show called "Martian Transylvania Super Hero Mutant Monster Hunter High School," in which the mutants of the Unity Division were goth outcasts, the rest were football stars and cheerleaders, and the Avengers of the Supernatural were the geeks of the High School. As part of the show, the Scarlet Witch told Johnny Blaze she was pregnant, but the Spirit of Vengeance wasn't under the influence of Mojo, for which it believed it would really have an offspring. Blaze was possessed by the spirit, and as he went "too far out of character," Mojo's influence over the other heroes was broken too.The Ghost Rider started rampaging through Mojoworld looking for sinner souls to punish, and the Avengers attempted to let him do it, until Mojo convinced them to save Mojoworld, as there were numerous innocent lives. From a skyscraper, the Ghost Rider begun submitting the inhabitants of Mojoworld to his Penace Stare.Having saved Mojoworld and having controlled the Spirit of Vengeance, the Avengers of the Supernatural and the Unity Divison returned to their universe, where they quickly started a pool party. X-Force Mojo created the Yellow Eye Agency and had operatives spy on every mutant on the planet. Cable sent Domino to investigate, but was captured and brainwahed by Mojo. X-Force came to her rescue and brough down the agency in the process. She broke free from his control, and he was revealed the truth about Mojo. ... | Powers = Outside of his home dimension, Mojo generates an anti-life field that alters weather patterns and kills natural organisms. Mojo can also:''' * Project concussive force bolts, can control the minds of others, increases his power through television ratings and can teleport inter-dimensionally, but could no longer travel from one dimension to another dimension as freely as he used to, due to Mojo stripping away Spiral's inter-dimensional powers from her and plunging Spiral back in Earth-616. | Abilities = * Mojo is a powerful sorcerer, the full limits of his magical knowledge is unknown. He is also a master manipulator and schemer, shown in his organization of his slaughter entertainment games. He also can call upon vast manpower to assist him in his endeavors and has access to vast technological resources. | Strength = Superhuman with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = A walking carriage that can also fly. | Weapons = Mechanical tail mounted on the back of his carriage which shoots laser "stingers". | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Telepaths Category:X-Men Villains Category:Excalibur Villains Category:New Mutants Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Spineless Ones Category:Geneticists Category:Clone Masters Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers